Phantasmic
by BottledCoke
Summary: After hearing about the "Phantom Doll", Edward can't help but be curious. He falls in love with the figurine and decides to buy it. There's rumors about the doll,how it got its name. It supposedly can move, talk and some former owners even claim it drank
1. Chapter 1

Phantasmic

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Summary: After hearing about the "Phantom Doll", Edward can't help but be curious. He falls in love with the figurine and decides to buy it, but there are rumors about the doll and how it got its name. It supposedly can move, talk and some former owners even claim it drank their blood. Unfazed, Edward buys the doll anyways.

A/N: It might seem choppy because it was going to be drabbles but since I'm losing my internet, I put it all together and it came out nicely.

. . .

Edward's P.o.V

I barely registered the soft clicking of, my friend, Jasper's laptop as he typed away at something. My gaze and attention was trained on the magazine before me, displaying lovely limited edition ball jointed dolls that will be available for only two weeks for the holidays. Alice, a friend of ours, grabbed my attention by pointing to some dolls in the magazine she was looking in and I admired the unique clothing they wore.

"The 'Phantom Doll' is up for action again," Jasper informed us while keeping his eyes on the screen.

".. That one again?" Alice frowned, closing her magazine.

"Phantom Doll?" I questioned then blinked suddenly remembering hearing that name before. "You mean the one they say attacks people and sucks their blood?"

"Yeah, that's where the name came from. It's a really pretty doll, so someone always bids on it, but they always end up selling it right after getting it." Alice explained while scratching her chin while thinking about what she heard. "It keeps happening over and over, so you can't help but think something creepy is going on. That's what all my friends in the doll community online say about it."

"Hmm.. I'd like to see what it looks like." I murmured but Alice heard me and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Edward, you're interested in a doll! You should get one of your own instead of just making clothes for them."

"I'm happy making clothes," I assured her. "Besides, your dolls are there to wear the clothing I make."

"But you'll like it even more to have your own doll to design for and dress up!" She shot back easily but a new voice from behind startled us before we could have a staring glaring contest.

"What are you talking about? You're in college now, it's time to stop playing with dolls."

"Tanya!" Alice huffed when the taller woman grabbed her precious magazine and lightly tapped her on the head with it.

"Edward, Jasper, you don't have to go out of your way to play along with her, you know." Tanya ignored Alice and tossed the magazine back onto the table.

"Actually, I don't mind sewing, and making clothes for ball jointed dolls is fun." I shrugged. It may not sound very manly but it does make me feel peaceful.

"What he said," Jasper replied in a bored tone, which was funny because he didn't make doll clothes.

"Besides, Alice likes the clothes I make for her doll," I reasoned. Alice sent Tanya a winning smirk and got a jealous glare in return.

_'Still.. I might be even more inspired to sew if I have my own doll.. '_ I thought to myself before turning over to Jasper. "Is that Phantom Doll expensive?"

"Wanna have a look?" He asked and turned his laptop towards me and clicked on a small picture, enlarging it. "Here, this is it."

I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw the actual doll sitting on a white platform, obviously the owner had made it so that they were put in a cute position to sell it quicker. _'What the.. ? This is the Phantom Doll that everyone thinks is creepy? How is she creepy? She's.. beautiful.'_

The 'Phantom Doll' had chestnut brown hair that reached down past he shoulders in slight waves, some thick strands were placed in front to frame her face. Her light brown glass eyes were in perfect condition, not a scratch on them and her painted skin wasn't chipped or looked faded. _'She must have been well cared for_.' The clothing she was wearing was a black sleeveless dress that was designed to look torn just above her knees, red paint applied to the bottom to look like fake blood. _'No wonder why they think she's creepy.'_ Besides the dress, she had a long black cape to cover her shoulders and knee high black boots.

"Edward, you really shouldn't get involved with the Phantom Doll," Alice said worriedly, if so, a bit superstitiously.

"This one.. I want this one." I confirmed.

".. Huh?" She furrowed her brows, confused.

_'This is.. the first time I fell in love at first sight..'_

A few Days Later..

After an hour of convincing Alice that there's no way dolls could be possessed, she over-looked that single 'flaw' and was actually glad that I was finally getting my own. Making doll clothes and owning a doll yourself is really a girly hobby but ball jointed dolls were special. They take weeks, sometimes even months, to make and design. The cost of them mostly range in the hundreds so if you were just looking for a play thing, this wasn't your doll.

Now I was currently opening the package I had received moments ago from the mail man. It made me sigh in relief that it had arrived safely. I wasted no time in opening the package, carefully taking the doll out styrofoam and holding it out in front of me.

"So beautiful.. " I couldn't help saying, a smile spreading across my face. "You're even better than the picture. This dress suits you but I'm sure I could design something that could really bring out your beauty."

I placed her on a pillow on the couch, making sure she was in a sitting position, legs out in front and cape spread. "Okay, time to make some new clothes! Hmm.. Or maybe I should buy a stand first." I turned around and sat down at the desk, switching on my laptop. I wasted no time in searched for the perfect stand for my perfect doll.

"So.. " A voiced chimed behind me, sending chills down my spine. "You're my new master? This is the first time I've been able to turn human so quickly." It chuckled and I slowly turned in my seat.

Standing there was what looked to be my doll, except she was bigger and looked so very much human. My heart began to speed up as the rumors raced through my head. All thoughts stopped when she placed her index finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"I've been passed around from master to master for awhile now, but I think I might be able to settle down this time. What's your name?" When I didn't say anything, she tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? Does this form scare you? Oh! From now on, please say "I love you, I only have eyes for you!" At least five times every day."

"You.. INTRUDER!" I made a move to shove my hands at her shoulders but they slammed into the wall instead. "Huh.. "

"How rude! You dare raise your hand at a woman, who happens to also be your doll?" Blinking in confusion, I looked down and noticed that she had taken the form a child. "Surprised, aren't you, Master? Not that I blame you. I have a soul while my Master loves me"

_'What the.. '_

"And for me to take a human form on the first day, you must _really_ love me."

_'The doll's move.. and talking.. '_

"I like you, Master. Go ahead and love me as much as you like!"

_'What's wrong with me.. '_

".. Master?"

_'Am I going crazy.. ?'_

"H, hey, Master, are you okay?"

"I'm.. really tired. I think I'll go to bed now.'

"What? Hey!" She started to tug on my pants and I looked down at her.

".. " That's all that came to mind when I looked at her. And without warning, I picked her up and placed her on the couch. "That where I put you first and that's where I'll find you in the morning, just sitting there. Yeah.. good night."

And without another word, I dragged my feet to my room and fell asleep with my clothes on.

. . .

"Morning.. " I greeted in monotone, putting my pack sack onto the table and taking out my homework.

"What's wrong, Edward? You don't look so good." Tanya commented with a frown. Alice and Jasper looked up from their books to cast a worried glance my way.

"My doll arrived yesterday.. " I began to start but Alice jumped in her seat, obviously excited.

"And? What's it like?"

"It was the _Phantom Doll_." I finished, my expression blank.

Tanya looked like she had seen a ghost, Alice looked equally spooked and Jasper look aloof.

"She didn't suck my blood, but the rumors were right about her moving. She turned into a human."

"How can you say that with a straight face? Get a grip!" Tanya all but screamed, clutching into my shoulders and gave a good shake. "This is all your fault too, Alice!"

"What, mine?'

"If you haven't introduced him to those stupid ball jointed dolls last year, he'd be interested in better things!"

"She talks too. And gets bigger and smaller." I continued, like nothing was wrong.

"That's not possible!" Tanya whined, giving me another shake.

"Sorry about that, Edward," Jasper frowned up at me, feeling bad. "I didn't mean to scare you. It was probably just a dream."

"It's not your fault, Jasper. I'm the one who said it was creepy, sorry." Alice turned her attention to him and Tanya kept giving worried glances.

_'They're right.. it had to be a dream, or maybe I was breathing in bad air and had a hallucination. I'm sure the doll will be back to normal when I get back to the apartment.'_

. . .

"Oh, you're finally back! Exactly how long were you going to take before coming home?"

_'She's not back to normal.'_ Came the obvious thought as I furrowed my eyebrows together.

'I'll forgive you if you give me a hug." She smiled cheekily at me and I gave no reaction. The whole thing still had me pretty numb. Noticing this, the human doll placed her hands on her hips. "Don't just stand there, come and give me a hug. And you haven't said 'I love you', yet. I told you to say it at least five times every day."

I felt something within me snap. Without a second thought, I curled my fingers into a fist and aimed straight for the nose. But she was too quick for me, jerking back right out of my reach.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I thought maybe if this was a dream, it would be okay to hit you."

"It is not okay! This is the real world!"

"So it seems. Guess that finally sunk in."

"Took you a long time to accept it!" She snapped and folded her arms across her chest.

"Be glad I did. And why are you acting so high and mighty anyways, especially when I'm taller than you? I think I understand why you keep getting sold over and over again."

Her eyes had widened at that and I wondered if I struck a nerve. But she quickly replaced that look with a sinister, painful smile. "That's right. They all welcome me with open arms at first. Shower me with love and affection. Treasure me. But they change their tune the moment I start moving. Some call me a 'phantom', others call me a 'monster'. See this?" She lifted her dress to show off a creamy thigh that should have been unmarked but there was a visible pink scar starting from the inside of the thigh and moving out. "That's from having a knife aimed and pulled down. It's awful, isn't it? Is me turning into a human really that frightening? Especially since it's a sign of how much my master loves me.. "

I couldn't help but stare at her in shock while she continue to talk, the cold smile still plastered on her face.

"It's not like I was going to eat them. I just wanted to thank them for loving me," This time she frowned. "I just wanted to say their names. Not that I ever managed to do it because I always turn back into a doll before I can say it. That's proof that my master has stopped loving me and started fearing me." I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She gave a grateful smile my way and held her hands up in front of her. "But you're different. Even now I'm still moving, still talking."

_'Yeah, well at this point I decided to ignore almost anything,' _I thought to myself. _'After all, I fell in love with her at first sight. Of course, I'd never tell her something as embarrassing as that.'_

"Master!"

"Huh.. ?" I looked around, not spotting her any where.

"Masteeer!"

"Hnn?" I looked down and felt my eyes bulge. "When did you get small?" She had turned back into her doll form and was now holding her arms up to me.

"Hug!" She demanded with a furrow of her brows and a small pout on her lips.

I couldn't help it but I felt my heart skipping a beat. I believe I get it now. She probably tries to order me around so much because.. she wants my affection more than anything else. So I picked her up carefully, giving a warm embrace.

"As a reward, I'll tell you my name!"

"Your name?" She nodded excitedly.

"It's Bella, Bella Swan."

"Bella Swan.. " I tested the name on my tongue, not minding the way it rolled off naturally. She seemed to like it as well, I assumed by the way her cheeks tinted pink. "How about midget?"

"W-what?"

"Or shorty?"

"You bastar- "

"Bella." I called her name out softly, instantly stopping the string of colourful curses that was sure to drop from her mouth. "Bella." I called again and she clamped her mouth shut, eyes wide.

"T, that's how it should be in the first place." She mumbled, shifting her gaze downwards.

At that point, I thought my strange doll was kinda cute when she acted like that. _'But I'd never say that, even if it killed me.'_

. . .

I quickly answered the door, since the person on the other side didn't have an ounce of patience and knocked non-stop. Closing one eye, I peeked through the viewing hole to see who it was, just in case it was one of those pesky sales people. But it turned out to be Tanya. I wiped the frown off my face before opening the door.

"Hey Tanya, what's up?" She gave me a nervous look and began to fidget with her fingers.

"Nothing.. I was just in the area, and I wondered what you were doing. May I come in?"

"Of course." I opened the door a little wider, enough to allow her to walk in before closing it behind me.

Walking further into the apartment, she spotted Bella sitting innocently on the couch cushion.

"So this is the doll?" I nodded and she frowned. "Edward.. are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"You said stuff about the doll moving. Is there something bothering you? If you're scared of that doll or something.. I'm here for you!"

"Tanya.. "

"We've been childhood friends and I couldn't bring myself to say it before, but I've always loved you!" Her declaration of love for me made me freeze on the spot. She gripped my biceps and looked up almost pleadingly. "What about you? Is there anyone you like? You're not going out with Alice, are you?"

The mere thought of her suggesting there would be some sort of romance between Alice and myself almost made me gag. Suddenly I was pushed to the floor and I grunted, feeling a sharp pain on my bottom.

"Edward!" She cried out and began to rub her chest against mine. "Can't you choose me?"

_'She's nuts!'_

"That's _more_ than enough, you bimbo."

Tanya froze in her actions, eyes widening.

"You've got a lot of nerve, laying your hands on my master." The strawberry blonde whipped her head around and gasped at the doll. "Don't think you'll make it out of here in one piece."

Bella gave Tanya a sinister smile before growing into her human form. She experimentally flexed her fingers and reached out for the teen on the floor, inches away from her hair before Tanya scooted back a bit, eyes wide with horror.

"M-Monster!" She chucked a book that was laying near her, missing the, now adult sized dolls head. Bella's eyes had widened at the name and froze in her spot.

I acted quickly, swiftly picking Tanya up off the floor and started to push her towards the door.

"What do you think you are doing," I hissed, clearly enraged. "Attacking and violating me isn't enough? You're gonna break my precious doll too? Get out."

"Edward, I.. " Tanya tried to reason but I wasn't having any of it.

"Get out!"

I saw the tears roll down her face before she turned around, opened the door and slammed it behind her. I waited until I couldn't hear her heavy foot steps before sighing and walking over to Bella.

"That crazy girl, what was she trying to do anyways? Are you hurt anywhere?" I reached out to inspect her but my hand was slapped away.

"You don't care if I'm hurt or not," She said in a cold voice with a small smile on her lips. "After all, I'm just a monster."

"You're a monster?" I huffed, raising a single brow at her. "How so? You're beautiful.. " I lifted my hand once again to cup her cheek and run the pad of my thumb in small circles.

".. " She stared at me, eyes wide, innocent and mouth opened slightly. I gave a light smile before I noticed the area around us.

"Ugh, the rooms a mess, Tanya came by at the wrong time."

"Master.. " She called out softly.

"Oh, come to think of it, I never told you my name, did I? It's Edward."

"Edward.. " She tested the name out and I nodded.

"Yeah, Edward." I assured her but she continued.

"Edward.. Edward.. Edward" A soft and sincere smile graced her lips.

After that.. she kept saying my name over and over again. It got kind of annoying, but she seemed so happy saying it, so I let her do as she pleased. It was kind of cute.

. . .

"Hey, Edward, we've got a problem!" Alice yelled out to me as I made my way over to our usual hang out table outside.

"Morning Jasper, Alice. What's going on?" I asked, settling down in my seat beside Jasper.

"Tanya's been going around telling everyone you have the Phantom Doll at your place. She's saying it moved! And it attacked her! And it was going to eat her!" Alice cried out dramatically

"Oh.. that is a problem," I said as nonchalant as I could, opening my bag and taking out a few magazines.

"Weren't you saying something like that before too? It's not true, is it?" Jasper asked, taking one of the magazines and flipped through it.

"Of course not, I was only joking around. My Bella is the most adorable doll in the world." I smiled fondly and Alice blinked, clearly confused

. . .

Tck. Tck. Tck. Whrrr. Whrrr. Tck. Tck.

"Edward, how long is this going to take? You should be done by now, right?"

I ignored her.

"Hey, Edward! Edward!" She tugged mercilessly on my sleeve and I feared I was going to mess up. I grabbed some wasted fabric and tossed it onto her head." Wa!"

"Stop bothering me, Bella! I'm making your clothes right now."

_'I can't believe she is my love at first sight- a ball jointed doll I bought off the Internet.'_ She pouted cutely before stomping her little feet on the desk.

"I've been waiting this whole time for you to come back from school. Then you say you're starting homework, and now after all this time you say you want to sew. When do you plan on paying attention to _me_? I've already told you, you have to love me at least once a day, but you still haven't said anything yet! Dolls just wanna be loved! Don't you understand?

"You're so annoying," I picked her up by the back of her shirt and dropped her onto the floor.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Don't be so loud, go wait patiently over there. All I want to do right now, is to use my own two hands to make you more beautiful. Me working so hard to do so is just another expression of love." I explained and she blushed, brows furrowed.

".. Well, if you say it that way, I guess it's okay." She took a few tiny steps back and sat down. "Like this?"

"Well, that was easy." I said dead panned and she gawked.

. . .

"Morning you two," I greeted Alice and Jasper, setting my bag on top of the table.

"You look different today.. " Jasper commented, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Huh? How so?"

"Your back." Glancing over my shoulder and pulling the fabric of my shirt to the side so I could get a better look, I nearly ripped it from what I saw. I reached around to grab her and held her in front of me, facing away from my friends.

"Bella! What are you doing here?' I whispered harshly but she gave me a sweet, sinister smile.

"Heh.. It's your punishment for ignoring me."

"Ahh! this is the super cute Bella then?" Alice appeared beside me and clasped her hands together. I could practically see the starts in her eyes. Bella had froze into a 'lifeless' doll the moment she saw Alice.

"I must get a picture!" She whipped out cell phone and began to snap away. "Let me take some more!"

After Alice had calmed down, we settled back into out seats and I placed Bella on the table in front of me.

"This is that doll then? It's beautiful." Jasper reached out and felt the texture of the hair. "It's very silky."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Oh yeah, Edward, let me take a picture of her with my dolls from home too, okay?" Alice asked, still snapping random photos.

"No problem, but one one condition."

"What is it? Anything's okay!"

"Can you do me a favor and put that picture you just took of Bella onto your blog? This way, I think everyone will accept that Bella is just an ordinary doll. And the rumors of her being the "Phantom Doll" can be dispelled. Bella isn't one of those dangerous dolls." I petted the top of her head and leaned forward to look at her face. Before when she froze, she had made sure to keep her face emotionless but now I could see warmth seeping into her eyes, softening her expression.

"Okay! I'll post an update as soon as I get home."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Oh, but I'm glad."

"About?"

"Bella suddenly showing up hanging onto your back really scared me. But after hearing your words I feel better. You must really treasure your Bella, huh?"

A smallest smile appeared on the little dolls face.

. . .

"Listen up, Bella. Over there's the shrimp, and the boiled eggs are here. After you peel them, I'll make kabobs."

"This.. you want me to do that.. ?" She had an appalled look on her face as she gazed down at the food.

"Just help me out a little, as punishment for deciding on your own to follow me to school."

"What? All of this is _your_ fault for constantly abandoning me!"

"Well, now I'm paying attention. Me letting you take part in my everyday life is something you should be thankful for. Now come on, don't just sit there, hurry up and help me make dinner."

"This sucks.. " She whined but began to help.

"You're clothes.. " I gave her a quick look over. Too fancy. "Don't match what you're doing right now. How about you change into something else."

I stood up and she gladly dropped, onto the plate, what she was doing and followed me to my room. I picked out two items for her and left the room. After ten minutes I opened the door to check what was wrong that it was taking her so long. She was standing in front of the mirror, gaping at her reflection.

"What kind of clothes are these? They're so plain and so not cute! It doesn't allow my inner charm to show through it at all!"

"But it's more convenient, isn't it?"

She was wearing one of my white button down shirts and black khaki pants. Was she really expecting me to have a dress or mini skirt hiding somewhere in my dresser or closet? I dragged her back to the kitchen and got to work on making the rest of the kabobs.

"Stop complaining already and help me. I'm getting hungry. Speaking of which.. can you even eat?"

"Since I'm a 'human' now, it should be okay, but I still haven't tried it out yet."

"Really? Then we can eat together today and figure out what kind of food you like. If you don't like this stuff, then we can go out and eat next time." She stared at me, her sheeks turned a light pink.

"Together.. "

"Hurry up, move those hands faster! How come you haven't got anything done yet?"

"What are you saying? I already peeled all the shrimp! and I'm starting to peel the eggs now!" I watched as she used a little more force than necessary. "How.. how did this happen? The egg white came off with the shell!"

"You sure are dumb.. "

"This sucks! I'll get it right next time for.. "

Crack.

"I just did it again! Edward, these eggs are really low quality! Make sure you complain to the store owner or company next time!"

"Calm down, Bella. If you just peel it slowly and gently, it works out fine. And what do you mean 'low quality'?"

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

"No matter how many times I do it, it's always messed up! How could I let you eat something so cheap! Edwaaard!" Bella whined, and tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes from embarrassment. I blinked at her before smiling and playfully poking her forehead.

"You're really clumsy!" I gave short laugh but stopped when her tears spilled over and ran down her face. "H, hey, Bella?"

"Ah.. I'm crying.. no wonder my visions blurry.. " She rubbed her left eye and caught a tear on her fingers. "So, even I.. am capable of tears.. All those others times, before I even had time to experience those painful emotions, I had already returned to being a doll. And I could never understand why.. I just wanted to say my masters name. But before that, I had already been crowned with the title of "monster".

But it turns out.. it turns out that I was so desperately longing to see a smiling face," More tears had started to run down her face but she made no action to remove them. "I didn't even realize it myself.. " I placed my hand over her head, giving a small ruffle.

"Bella, shrink back to doll size for me." And she did, without questions or putting up a fight, my clothes shrinking along with her. She stared up at me and I reached down, picking her up and holding her close. "I'll always hold you like this so you can cry as much as you like."

And that's exactly what she did. She clutched to my shoulder and sobbed for a long time. My left shoulder's cold and wet, but let me receive all of your tears this way.. and if there's any remaining trace of sorrow, I'll wipe it all away.

. . .

"What do you think, Edward? does it suit me?"

"Of course! After all, this was custom made for you."

After a whole week of sleepless nights, I had finally completed Bella's outfit. It was a sleeveless and backless white dress with a bow on the back giving the effect of butterfly wings. The dress stopped at her knees before before continuing down with three layers of ruffles. For added touches I attached small silver pearls to random places, a white see through scarf wrapped around her neck and a small silver feminine top hat. I ran my finger over her cheek affectionately, admiring how well the

dress fit her.

"Hah, don't do that, Edward, it tickles!" She clutched my finger with her tiny fingers, trying to push it away. I smiled fondly down at her and removed my finger.

"Do you like it, Bella/'

"Of course I do! And thank you, the clothes you made are really detailed and beautiful. You really are very talented!"

"Well, I did this all for you. To be able to hear the doll thank me is really great." I brought my index finger back to her face, lifting it up to me. "I'm really glad I picked you, Bella."

There was a faint glow surrounding her before she turned into her human form, standing before me in the clothes I made, now life sized. She stared down at me with an unreadable gaze but it caused my heart to pound.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I.. I don't know how to say this,, I feel really happy and lucky. But it's not just that. I can't express myself clearly at all.. Damn. How should I explain these feelings to you.. ? I just can't find the right words to say it."

"Bella.. every time you feel like this, just smile at me." I extended my arm and was able to cup her cheek properly. "That's the best praise I could ever receive."

It looked as if she tried to smile, or force one at least but in the end she grit her teeth and tackled me to the ground.

"Wha! Bella, you're human-sized right now.. that hurt." I started to push myself up but froze when I felt her lips on mine. It only lasted a few seconds before she pulled back and I stared up at her, shocked.

"Oh.. I know what this is now." She whispered and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "The feelings I have for you are.. love."

Love.. Her words settle themselves securely into the deepest parts of my heart..

"Bella.. " I leaned forward, cupped her cheek snugly before giving a sharp pinch.

"Ouch!"

"Bella, your clothes are getting dirty! Off, get off!"

"What? What did you say?" She quickly got up but not before a few pearls and the bow on her top hat fell mercilessly to the ground.

"The clothes I had worked on for so long,, "

"Sorry, Edward, it wasn't on purpose!"

".. I'm going to start fixing it now. And you.. " I slowly turned towards her and she flinched. "Take off your dress, too! Put on your other clothes!"

"Why?"

"For messing up the clothes I made you! Go stand in the dunce corner over there until I'm done!"

. . .

"Buying groceries, doing the laundry, washing the bathtub. " Bella hummed a tune while reading off the list. "Edward, what is this?"

"This is stuff for you to do while I'm at school, so you can help with the chores.

"What? You want ME, Bella the 'Phantom Doll' herself to go out and buy groceries?"

"Yeah! You should head out now. Hurry up and change, I'll go with you this time."

. . .

"I'm home, Bella." I called out into the house, shutting and locking the door behind me. I took off my shoes before walking within the apartment. I instantly spotted Bella kneeling on the floor, wearing one of my loose white t-shirts and sweat shorts.

"Edward.. you finally came back, you jerk!"

"Aw, you've been working so dutifully, good job!" I teased and she gaped at me.

"Of course I would be doing the chores! And what kind of doll do you take me for! I'm not some stupid robot; my only job is to let you love me!"

"But I do love you. That's why I'm treating you like family and splitting the chores."

"You're a really cunning guy." She muttered.

"Don't look so angry. I bought you a small cake. We can eat it together, as a reward for helping me out."

I opened the box and took out the chocolate frosted cake that had whip cream and cut up

strawberries, kiwi and peaches on top.

"Eat up, pick the one you like." When she didn't say anything, I looked up to see her staring at me intently and mentally groaned. "What now?"

"My only reward is a piece of cake.. ? What I want, is something more 'special'."

"You sure are a willful girl." I murmured, cutting a slice for myself.

"You're even worse, making someone as important as me help you with chores! I went out and bought you groceries like you said, and cleaned the bathtub, I even washed and folded all the laundry!"

'Okay, okay, I get it." I raised my hand and patted her head. "Good girl."

".." Her lip curled a bit, giving a small snarl with a hard glare.

"What?"

"What am I, a dog? I want more." She grabbed the hand that was patting her head and brought the fingers to her lips, kissing them gently. "More things that can belong only to me."

Bella clutched onto my wrist tightly and yanked me forward, engaging me into a hard kiss. I felt my growing feelings stir within me and I even started to respond to her kiss. But the logic part of my brain kicked in and I gave a firm but not so hard push.

"You're really heavy!" There was a quick flash and child-sized Bella appeared.

"What about this? Is this size okay, then?" She pouted, clearly unhappy that her advances were shot down. "You were the one who said you'd reward me but now you won't even give me a little kiss!

".. " I sighed. "Fine then, but just one kiss, nothing more."

I placed my index finger onto my lips for a second before placing it onto her's. She stared, wide eyed, cheeks flushed. Then she buried her face into my chest, arms crossed and feet flailing.

"Hmfp!"

_'She's so cute,' _I couldn't help but smile. She peeked up at me, saw my amused look and beamed_. 'Bella's loving tone when she talks to me is something I can finally understand.'_

"Bella, let's go out together the next time I get a break from school."

"Together?" She smiled, eyes full of hope and excitement.

"Yeah, together."

"Then it's agreed! I really look forward going out together!"

. . .

I knocked on the blood red door three times, waited one minute and was about to knock a few times more but it opened before I could.

"Edward! Sorry for taking so long, Jasper is here too."

"Oh, is he? Sorry to intrude."

"Don't worry about it, come in, come in!"

I stepped into the warm household where I've been to many times before. Alice lived here alone with her mom, who was a designer and rarely ever home due to work, so it was almost as if she was on her own. But she didn't mind, she was never alone, usually having Jasper or other friends over to keep her company.

I followed Alice up the stairs, holding Bella, doll-sized, in my hand. She tugged on my shirt and I brought her up to my ear so she could whisper to me.

"Edward.. how does this count as going out? We're just visiting some woman's house!"

"You gonna be picky? We went out together, didn't we?" I whispered back. "Besides, I already promised Alice last time I'd let her take photos of you. Think of it as a souvenir, okay? Just let her take some pictures."

We walked down a hall with soft cream walls, various pictures of abstract paintings on the walls before reaching Alice's' bedroom at the end.

"Edward, you can just put Bella on this chair that I designed for dolls."

"Thanks, Alice." I set Bella onto the red plush chair, making sure she looked comfortable enough.

"You can come over here. It's Jasper's new creation; it 's really awesome!"

"Really? What did he make?" I turned away and walked over to Jasper, missing Bella's hurt expression.

"He made this wooden carving himself!" Alice boosted, clearly pleased.

"That's just like you, you're so skilled, man." I complimented. Jasper wasn't one to blush but he did looked flustered.

"Yeah, but I still can't figure out how to make it symmetrical."

"It's already good enough, look at how beautiful it is!" Alice carefully picked it up, examining it from different angles. "Hey, Edward, what have you been doing lately?"

"I don't know if you'll like it, but I heard you got a new doll. So I made a hat for it as a present." I took it out of my pocket and presented it to the two.

It was a light pink cabbie hat with a bow at the back, the ribbons falling long and small fake white jewels surrounds the cap.

"Your designs, no matter how you look at it, are always really cute." Jasper complimented, giving a smile.

"Right, right! I like Edward the most! I'm so lucky to have met you, it's only at times like these that you're so sweet!"

"Hey, now, are you saying I'm a cold hearted bastard at all other times?"

We shared a good hearted laugh together before continuing on talking about other things. There was a loud crash behind us, making us freeze in what we were doing. Turning around, we saw that Alice's' hand painted vase knocked over, shattered and water leaking everywhere, a couple roses looking crumpled.

"What.. ? Why.. why would this vase have fallen?" She questioned in a small voice and I looked sharply at Bella.

Her face was blank, still, but her eyes were dark with fury.

"Hey, Edward, don't you think Bella's position is different from before?"

I jerked a bit when I realised she was right. When I set Bella down, her arms were resting at her side but now they were on the arm rests, her head held high, as if she were a queen.

"I.. I must have misplaced her earlier, which explains why she would accidentally touch the vase. Sorry, Alice, I'll pay for it." I knew it was lame but I couldn't think of anything off the top of my head.

"Oh, no need to.. sorry for saying something weird and silly." She kneeled down to the floor getting ready to pick the shattered remains. "Just gotta clean it up first.. "

"We'll take care of it, Alice, the glass is sharp." Jasper was by her side in seconds, stopping her from picking anything up.

I followed suit, kneeled and picking up the big shards first. Making sure the others weren't watching, I slid my gaze up to Bella, giving a small glare. _'What do you think you're doing, Bella.. ' _As if reading my thoughts, she furrowed her brows just slightly, giving me a glare of her own.

. . .

Once we were back at my apartment, Bella wasted no time turning to human-size and spun around to face me.

"Bella, you broke that vase earlier, right? Why would you do that? Doing things like that'll only make everyone scared of you! I finally got Alice's' help, putting your picture on the blog.. getting her to try cleaning up your reputation!"

"I can't take it anymore.. All you ever do is talk about her.." She whispered harshly at first but grit her teeth and started to yell. "Whose owner ARE you? I'm the only one who belongs to you, right? So why would you make clothes for other dolls?"

"I've always helped Alice make clothes for her dolls, and today's was just to thank her for taking your picture. What are you so upset about?"

"Why did you have to be so happy about it, then!"

"Of course I'd be happy when I'm with friends!"

"All of you were laughing like that, right in front of me! You KNEW that I could only sit there and watch, yet you still kept smiling!"

"Calm down, Bella, I was just chatting with my friends." I reached out to her, hoping to calm her down but I saw a glint of red flash in her eyes.

"Shut up!" With a inhuman force, I was pushed back, falling to the floor. I winced and looked up, seeing her surprised expression.

"That really hurt, how violent. What was that for?" She didn't speak, only reached her hands out a little but brought them back to her chest, clutching the hand that used the strange force. I got up and gave her arm a soft pat. "Well, do as you like. I won't be bringing home sweets for you anymore."

. . .

"I'm home." I called out, after getting into my apartment and shutting the door. When I walked into the small living room, I spotted Bella in her custom made chair. _'What's with her today, always staying in doll-form..'_ "Hey, Bella, let's make up. Why should we fight over something like that? Let's just talk it out, okay?"

When she did nothing, I felt a little anger rising in me. "Don't just keep sitting there! I don't want to keep fighting with you like this.." When she didn't move, I started to feel frustrated. "Bella, why am I the only one talking? You should said something too."

".. "

".. Bella?" I leaned down to get a closer look and frowned.

_'Why doesn't she react at all.. ? It can't be, that just because we had a fight, I somehow started loving her less? No, that can't be true. I don't feel any differently towards her, so that must mean.. that Bella chose to push me away?'_

Her lifeless eyes scared me.

_'What I did yesterday,, did it really upset you so much? So much, that you'd rather return to being a doll again? Is it really possible that just because of this, Bella will become just another ordinary doll.. will I never see her again?'_

"Bella! What are you trying to pull.. after saying all those angry things, you just leave without a word?" I knew I was starting to shout and that the neighbors could hear me but I didn't care. "If you're going to leave me, at least let me hear your reasoning! It's fine even if it's just one word, but say _something_, Bella!"

"Edward.. " Bella looked up at me, puppy eyes filled with tears. I felt anger and embarrassment well up within me and I smacked her across the head. "Waa!"

"Have you had enough? Why didn't you reply when I first started talking to you? I even said I wanted to make up, so why did you still continue to ignore me?"

"Because," Her voice was small as she sat on her knees, crouched over and rubbing her eyes with her hand, "Because I really am.. just a "Phantom Doll".. I even attacked my own master.. Every time you smile at someone else, or even look the slightest bit happy, I get this horribly heavy feeling in my heart.. a feeling I can't control at all, to the point where I can't even see anything else around me. I finally understand why my former masters all feared me.. And you.. you must hate me too"

She slouched even lower as her shoulders began to shake. "I promise you, that I can always remain as a doll, that I'll never move again. Just please, please don't hate me.. "

"Bella.. what you did has nothing to do with being a '"Phantom doll". We just had an argument, that's all." She whipped her head up to look at me, hope in her eyes. "Since you came here, how many times have I sent you flying? How many times have I smacked you around? If you're a "Phantom doll' then I must be the devil. Do you get it, Bella? You were just jealous."

".. Jealous?" She tilted her head to the side, tears still leaking down her face.

"You were just jealous of my friends."

"Jealous, you say.. ?"

"Right!"

_'Her emotional maturity is like that of a child's.' _The thought caused a warm smile to form on my lips. _'This is her first time experiencing this _"evil", _and her first time having these emotions.'_

"Bella, whenever you feel like this again, just tell me "I love you', and everything'll be alright."

"Love.. ?"

"Yeah."

"Love you. Love you.. I love.. you.. I love Edward the most!" Her words 'cause my heart to skip beats more than I could count.

I reached for her small form and brought her to my lips without a second thought. "Bella.. "

She's my willful, stubborn yet absolutely adorable doll. Your very existence is a mystery, but I'm willing to accept every single aspect of you.

I pulled back only to see Bella staring at me, eyes wide and red faced. After a few seconds she fell completely limp.

"B, Bella?"

. . .

After coaxing her to go into her human form, I sat on the couch and allowed her to lay her head on my lap.

"Don't you always do the same thing to me?" I muttered while running my hands through her hair. "How come when I do it, you go all faint?

"Oh be quiet, Edward. Be a nice guy and let me relax for awhile."

"Okay, okay." I chuckled and continued to run my hair through her silky locks.

It doesn't matter whether you're a doll or a human. I'll always be with you.. That's something I knew from the very beginning.

. . .

"Edward, can I look now?" I stopped humming my nameless tune to respond.

"Just a second."

"This is taking foreveeer," She whined before sighing, clearly bored. "What exactly are you making, anyways?"

I looked over my shoulder to look at her. She had her back turned to me, hands over eyes but I saw her beginning to remove them.

"No peeking yet!"

"Eep!" She hid them again.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done." After a few more minutes, I huffed and stretched. "There, it's completed. Okay, Bella, you can look now."

Excitedly she turned around and gasped. "Woooow!"

It was a miniature tent that would be her little house from here on. The sheets were a shimmery blue with ribbons, pearls and other glitz decorating it on the outside while on the inside was a doll queen sized bed and a rack of all the clothes that were given especially for her.

"Since cloth and materials are pretty cheap nowadays, I made you ones of these. Jasper helped me with the structure, and the wardrobe's a present from Alice. Go on, have a look." I settled her down before it and she ventured inside.

"Ah! There's new clothes!"

"I made some casual ones for you to wear normally."

"Edward!" She turned around faster then my eyes could follow and pounced onto my face.

"Ack!"

"I really can't stand you," She laughed out loud, a big smile on her face. "Just how much more do you want to make me love you before you're satisfied? I love you the most!" She started kissing me all over my cheek and I chuckled.

"Okay, okay! That tickles!"

"What are you saying? I want to kiss you even more, or I just wouldn't feel right. I think my heart right now just might explode," She leaned over and kissed me on the nose.

Seeing her so happy because of some simple thing I did made my own heart flare with delight.

. . .

"And then what? Did you dress Bella up in the clothes you made and I bought for her?" Alice asked while digging into her lunch.

"Yep!"

"Where are the pictures, then? The pictures!"

"I knew you'd want to see them, so I actually took a few."

"Really? I wanna see!"

"Haha, just hold on." I turned slightly towards my bag and opened it. After a few seconds of moving around text and note books, I frowned. "Oh.. "

"What happened?"

"It's gone. My phone's gone." Alice's' jaw dropped, gawking at me openly while Jasper shook his head.

"What? You didn't drop it, did you?"

"Maybe it's in the classroom.. "

"Should we go look for it?"

"You don't have to look for it. Edward, you forgot to bring it!"

And standing there before us was a human sized Bella.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I felt myself beginning to panic and cast quick glances to Alice and Jasper.

"To bring your cell phone! It's pretty important, isn't it? It never leaves your side."

"Yeah, it's pretty convenient.." I leaned in and started to whisper, "but how did you get here? Don't tell me you took a taxi.. " She just flashed a mischievous grin and I sighed. "Bella, can you _please_ try to be a little less wasteful?"

"Edward, is this your friend?" Jasper spoke and stood up to stand beside me and Alice followed along.

"You should introduce us!"

"Sure, we're currently roommates. Her name is.. Bella."

"E, Edward.. " Bella now looked uneasy, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"You two live together? I didn't know that," Alice smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks. Clearly she was thinking something on a whole new level.

""Bella", it's the same name as that doll," Jasper pointed out but there was no suspicion in his voice.

"And they look so similar, too!" Alice clasped her hands together, admiring Bella. I could almost see the hearts form around her. "They're both so beautiful."

"Sorry, Alice. I'm not handing her over to you."

".. Ehh?"

"Is that okay?"

"Sure! I'm okay, I won't abandon you just for that! We're friends after all. But if you two are really like that, then I'll be really pissed off." She gave a sinister grin. "If all the good looking people like you two get together, then where would that leave the rest of us plain folks? As an apology, you two should treat us to dinner!"

"I agree with Alice," Jasper chuckled and rested his chin onto his hand. The guy would do anything for a free meal.

"W, wait, Jasper, how could you take her side?"

"No matter your relationship, it's a rare chance and I think we should all go out and eat something nice.. of course, you'll be paying, Edward."

I swear that she's a devil in sheep's clothing. I placed my hand over Bella's hand, out in the open, and she looked at me , surprised.

"Looks like you made some friends," I gave her a reassuring smile at her pleaded gaze. The next random thing she did was clutch my hand back and threw our arms into the air.

"I.. agree!"

"Perfect," Alice giggled.

At that time, no matter what they said, I should've taken Bella home..

. . .

I didn't think too much when I went ahead and introduced her to my friends, but it was one things I regret the most. And possibly for the rest of my life.

We heard a few things thud to the ground and looked over to the person standing only a few feet away.

"You.. why? Why? Why are you here? That girl.. it's her! She's the "Phantom Doll!"

"Tanya.. " I felt a sharp chill shoot down my spine when the strawberry blonde pointed at Bella.

"Monster, she's a monster!"

"What are you saying, Tanya? Why are you saying things like that?" Alice stood from her seat, getting ready to defend Bella.

"I was gonna ask the same of you guys! That girl is a puppet, you know! why aren't you guys scared of her? Edward, wake up! You must be crazy.. Unless, maybe you're the same as her.. you're a monster just like her!" I jerked my head back, surprised by her attack on me.

I felt, more then saw, Bella rise and I quickly got up to stop her from doing anything rash. "It's okay, Bella."

Tanya gulped, stumbling back a bit before running off, leaving her forgotten text books on the ground.

"What's with that girl, I can't believe she's still calling your doll the "Phantom doll"!" Alice growled out, sitting down and smacked her hand onto the table.

"If anything, she's the weird one." Jasper huffed, looking pretty upset about Tanya's outburst as well.

"It's alright, you guys. I'm fine."

I could see from the corner of my eyes, Bella's dark expression, her hand clenching into a fist every few seconds. She was anything but fine. Before anymore damaged could be done, I gave her some money to take a cab home. I promised her I'd bring some sweets home after school so she shouldn't be upset anymore.

. . .

Bella waited until the university bell rang before swiftly walking across the now empty green grass, spotting her target sitting alone on a bench, slumped over

"Sitting here all by yourself like this is really dangerous, you know." Tanya jerked up at the voice and paled when she saw who it was.

"You.. what are you doing? What do you want?" She grabbed a stone from the ground and chucked it at Bella, who side stepped it easily.

"I came to give you a warning. I don't care how many times you call me a monster, because I'm already used to it. But.." She now stood in front of the cowering teen and reached down the clutch the front of her shirt. "If you ever dare to insult Edward again like you did just then.. well, I don''t know.. what kind of scary thing I might accidentally do to you."

Tanya gasped up at her and her shoulders began to shake. Bella, pleased by her reaction, snorted and released her hold on her shirt, turning around and walking away.

_'I bet with Edward would be mad for sure if he knew about this.. But people like her need to be taught a lesson. Or at least spanked on the bottom.'_

Once Bella was out of sight, Tanya allowed her self to curl into a ball, her hands clutching her head.

"What is this.. what's happening here? She's _clearly_ a monster, but no one believes me! Instead, they look at me as if I'm the strange one, even though it's really them! They must have been brainwashed.. if only she weren't here.. If only she didn't exist, then everything would be perfect!"

. . .

"I'm leaving for school now, Bella. I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Wait a second, Edward, are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? Your cell phone? Wallet? Handkerchief?"

"Handkerchief?" I snorted and ruffled her hair. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, I got anything. Except for the handkerchief, I could just get napkins at the school. This almost feels like.. we're already a real family." Bella's face instantly flushed and I hid my chuckle with a cough. "Everyone's coming over today for dinner, so make sure you clean up well. And after school we'll go buy some stuff to bring back."

"I got it, just leave it to me." Bella gave a small snort. She takes great pride in doing the chores I've given her, finishing everything in perfection.

"Okay, I'll leave it up to you. I'm going now."

"Bye!"

. . .

_'I've met an owner who treasures and trusts me so much.'_

"All done!" Bella checked off the last chore on the list and sighed in content. "I've finished everything. Now all that's left is to wait for everyone to come home."

. .

"Aw crap, I'm already starting to get nervous." She whined and fiddled with the chores list. "Oh right, I should change clothes first.. I gotta dress in casual clothes.'

_Diiiing_ - _Doooong_

Bella blinked and stood up from the couch and walked over to the door.

_'Why doesn't Edward have a peeking hole?' _She huffed but leaned her ear against the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Tanya."

".. What do you want?" She bit out a little harsher than necessary but she didn't care.

"I went a little overboard last time. I wanted to apologize so bad. Can we talk a little, please?"

"No need to. You can just tell me from the other side of the door, I can hear you perfectly."

"I want to apologize to you directly, properly. Can you please open the door? I _know_ it would make Edward happy if he knew his friends were on good terms with each other."

_'It'll make Edward happy?' _This perked her up instantly and without a second thought, she unlocked and opened the door.

Tanya raised the large wooden hammer and swiftly brought it down.

_'Edward, I'm sorry.. I don't think I'll be able to have dinner with our friends..' _Was all she could think before everything went dark.

. .

"Edward, you've been on the phone this entire time, is something wrong?" Alice finally asked, a worried look on her face. I looked at her for a second before looking back at my cell phone.

"Oh, it's just that Bella hasn't been picking up at all. I always call her before heading home. Her not picking up the phone is really strange.

"Maybe she went out to buy something? Since we're going to have dinner for four people, there's ought to be a lot of ingredients to buy." She suggested, hoping it would lighten my mood.

"She might have thought we're have no drinks and went out to buy some?" Jasper added in but nothing they said did anything to my sour turning mood.

"Even if that were true, isn't it weird that she's still not home yet? She's been there all day and the store is a ten minute walk away."

"Maybe the store was out of drinks and she went to a store farther away?" Alice's' voice was unsure but she gave a small shake of her head. "I don't think you have to be so worried about it."

After climbing the steps up to the second floor of my apartment building, I stopped in front of my door and felt Alice collide into me.

"Ah! What's wrong? Why'd you suddenly stop?"

The door was open.

".. Edward?"

I rushed forward, slamming the door open the rest of the way to reveal Tanya sitting on the floor, her back facing us with a hammer sitting innocently by her side.

"Oh.. Edward, you're back!" Tanya blushed at the sight of me, a shaky smile forming on her face.

"Why are you here?" Alice whispered harshly, surprised as much as I was to see her. "Did you sneak, or break into Edwards apartment without permission?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Alice! What do you mean by "sneak"? I came in through the front door! _She_ let me in!" Tanya pointed over to the wall beside the door.

". Oh my.. " Alice covered her mouth with her hands, unable to say anything more. Jasper protectively placed his hands on her shoulders and glared over at the strawberry blonde.

"Tanya did you do this?"

"Yeah, it was me! It's not like I had a choice anyways, it's her fault for being a monster!"

I felt the life inside me beginning to slowly leak away, my legs carrying me over to the now lifeless doll, before giving out. I looked down at the shattered pieces on the corner of her head, arms and legs.

"What are you saying? Bella is Edward's most treasured doll!" Alice cried out, over her initial shock. "How could you do this?"

"Then I'll pay him back, alright? How much money was it? She was just a doll, so she couldn't have cost that much! Heh, but after this she won't be able to move.. I sure showed her!"

"Yeah.. She can't move anymore.. " I felt my shoulders starting to shake and hot liquid run down my face. "You really made her.. completely unable to move.. "

"Edward.. "Alice whispered and I could hear her starting to sniffle along with me.

I clutched my dear Bella, clutched what was left of her, tried to stare at her through blurry eyes, willing her to move, to do something, but she only stared back, emotionless, lifeless.

_'It sounds like there's someone crying from far away.. I recognize this voice.. who is it.. why are they crying.. I wish I could wipe away those tears of yours, but my body won't listen.. my hands won't move.. Oh right. I remember now. This is probably because the way I look right now is so tragic that you're moved to tears.. _

_Will my soul just disappear like this? I can't see anything at all, and you sound farther and farther away.. If I'm going to die anyway, I really just want to see you one more time.. you're the first to give me love that's lasted longer than a few seconds and you're my one and only master. If I knew things were going to turn out like this, I would have held you more tightly.._

_I should have expressed my love more often.._

_And I should have called your name so many more times.._

_More.._

_And more.._

_And more.._

_Edward.._

**Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

. . .

"Jasper, have you talked to Edward lately?" Alice looked weary and tired, as if she had trouble sleeping.

"No.. he hasn't pick up his phone since that day." He answered her, his voice sounding equally exhausted.

"I haven't been able to reach him lately either.. and I don't think he came to school today."

"Maybe we should drop by his house after classes are over."

"Yeah, sounds good. Even if it was only a doll, seeing it completely shattered like that must have been traumatic."

"Morning!"

"E, Edward?" Alice gasped in surprised and Jasper looked me up and down, making sure nothing was wrong or to make sure I didn't do anything stupid to myself, I didn't know.

"Sorry, I seem to have worried you two." I gave them a small smile but they didn't look like they bought it.

"You sure you alright, man?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for all the kindness you've shown me lately, but seriously, no homo, okay?"

"Well, it's all right as long as you're here. I found a lot of doll repairs shops for you." Alice pulled out a couple sheets from her binder and placed them in the middle of the table. "We can go look at these together, and see if there's anything that can fix Bella.. don't worry, I'm sure we can make her look as good as new!" She forced the cheerfulness back into her voice and I gave her a smile for trying.

"Thanks, Alice. But I don't want anyone to fix her."

"What? Why not?" Her fake smile dropped, making her look absolutely crestfallen

"Because there'd be no point to it."

"When you say that there's no point.. doesn't that mean you're giving up on Bella?"

"I won't ever give up on her. Things won't change no matter how much I grieve.. so I've decided to move forward." No matter how many dolls Alice owned, or how longed she kept them, she wouldn't understand. I'm sure she liked Jasper, possibly even loved him, but if she heard me that I loved Bella romantically, she'd think I'm crazy. She doesn't believe Bella could change her size, didn't know that she could talk and move, like normal people could. She wouldn't understand if I tried to explain how I knew that if Bella was repaired, she'd be lifeless.

So the best solution would be to move on.

. . .

A/N: End of part one! Hope you like it and just a warning, the second chapter won't be as long.

And I know Bella is OOC, I gave her a pair of balls since her role in the books wouldn't fit in my story.

And I'm going to post the second shot in hopefully an hour or something because I'm going to lose my internet in a few hours. I can't afford it along with other bills.

Bottledcoke


	2. Chapter 2

Phantasmic

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Warning: M, Language, Angst

A/N: To the person who gets drunk off water. I love you. That is all.

. . .

Bella's P.o.V

_'It sounds like there's someone crying from far away.. I recognize this voice.. who is it.. why are they crying.. I wish I could wipe away those tears of yours, but my body won't listen.. my hands won't move.. Oh right. I remember now. This is probably because the way I look right now is so tragic that you're moved to tears.. _

_Will my soul just disappear like this? I can't see anything at all, and you sound farther and farther away.. If I'm going to die anyway, I really just want to see you one more time.. you're the first to give me love that's lasted longer than a few seconds and you're my one and only master. If I knew things were going to turn out like this, I would have held you more tightly.._

_I should have expressed my love more often.._

_And I should have called your name so many more times.._

_More.._

_And more.._

_And more.._

_Edward..'_

**Beep.. Beep.. Beep.. Beep. Beep. Beep.**

_'What is that beeping noise? It's getting on my nerves. I wish Edward was here to stop it.'_

"Miss Swan?"

I felt my heart speed up.

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

"Ah hah, try and calm down, Miss Swan. We don't need to lose you again."

_'Lose me?' _I try to move but my limbs won't obey me. Was this a trick? Tanya must have smashed me to bits, there's no way I can move.

"I'm going to open your eyes now and we'll be administering eye drops so yours won't dry out."

I waited, impatiently and I wanted to tell her to hurry up, but of course, my body won't obey me. So I listened to the soft padding of her, whoever she is, shoes come close. Next I felt two soft fingers on either eye lid and with some pressure, my eyes were opened. Everything was blurry and white, blinding. Next I saw a fuzzy object held above me, dropping liquid into my eyes, stinging them.

"It's going to sting for a bit and your vision will be blurry for an hour or two. You must be be wondering why you can't move or talk."

_'Yes, I'm wondering exactly why the hell I can't.'_

"Miss Swan, I'd like to be the first one to welcome you to the year two-thousand-and-eleven."

I felt my body give a sharp jerk, my brain numbing.

"Oh my, that must have shocked you to the core. Anyone would be surprised. You were in a coma for almost twelve years! Your birthday is this month, too! Your mother and father would come by every birthday to have a slice of cake, hoping you would return. At first your mother came by every day for five months but I think she began to lose hope. She then made once a week visit and finally she only came by once a month. It was too much for your father to bear, so he stopped coming by."

_'My mother and father?'_

"I just sent her out awhile ago because she was crying none stop. Today was her visiting day and we noticed pretty active brainwaves coming from you so it got her hopes up. She'll be ecstatic to have you back. I'm going to send her in now so you two can spend some quality time together. Then I'll get back in an hour or two so we can start on getting you into therapy. We need to help you work out your muscles. Now, hang on, sweetie."

I heard the foot steps pad away, a creak of a door, sobbing and the door closing. The sobbing noise got closer and closer until it was right beside me. After some sniffling, hiccuping and a steady breath, my mother spoke. Her tender voice gave me quick flashbacks of when I was nine years old, sitting on my mothers lap in a rocking chair as she read me a story.

"Bella, h, hunny." Another hiccup. "I'm so glad you're back. Your father and I were worried you'd never find your true love. After all, it only took me five years to encounter Charlie Swan."

_'.. What?'_

. . .

After putting eye drops into my eyes and calming down enough to only sniffle once in awhile, I felt my mother sitting down on my bedside, picking my hand up and rubbing it between both of hers. I wish I could tell her to stop, it felt much too sensitive. Not to mention weird as how I can't control my own body at the moment.

"You're probably thinking "What the hell are you talking about?", right?"

_'It's as if you can read my thoughts.'_

"I thought the same thing when I came back. I was so confused, but they called my parents right away and my mother explained to me what happened. History will forever repeat itself."

_'.. Why?'_

"You must be thinking "Why?". The females in our family are born with this curse. We are forbidden to tell you anything about it, for if we do, you will die on the spot, your heart will explode within your chest. It's not exactly a fairytale life."

. . .

"Decades ago, one of your ancestors was best friends with a witchcraft user, together through thick and thin for years. Finally, the witchcraft user was brave enough to introduce a man who was courting her, of three years, to our ancestor. The two immediately click. The witchcraft user was afraid of this because her best friend was no doubt more beautiful then she. But she trusted both enough that she ignored the supposedly secret eye contact and suggestive smiles they sent each other.

One day the witchcraft user was waiting for them both but when they didn't show, she decided to go over to her boyfriends place by just outside in the thick bushes, she heard moans and giggles. She was afraid to find out what laid behind them but deep inside, she knew what sight she was about to behold.

Her best friend and boyfriend were having.. sexual relations behind her back. She threw rocks at them, shocking them out of their love making stupor and they ran. Of course, the witchcraft user lived up to her name and took revenge upon her best friend.

She created a spell that would turn her ex-best friends' daughters into coma's and from there, their souls would be transferred into ball jointed dolls and they would have no memories of anything before that. It really was a cruel curse."

. . .

More eye drops were placed in my eyes and my mother moved my eye lids up and down in blinking motion to spread the liquid.

"History repeats itself. Back then, they didn't even know if they would get out of their doll form. That is until they fell in love with the person who bought them. If the love was strong and ran both ways, someone in that persons life would come to destroy you, out of jealousy or fear, and your curse would be broken. You'd wake up in a hospital room, not being able to move, blink, speak, only think.

It's frustrating not being able to do anything but after some time, you'll be able to be free and find your loved one. But that's also another problem.. "

'Oh great, what now?'

"Your eyes express that you're alarmed. I wish I could squash that feeling for you. It'd be helpful to know where your soul took place, that way we could find out where the one you love lives."

'.. '

"That's right. You two could live in the same city or on opposite sides of the world. I was lucky enough that your father only lived two states away. Of course it wasn't exactly easy finding him, with how technology wasn't much of an option when I was a teen. And I didn't see him for three years. My therapy took a long time and searching was tough.

_'I don't even know where he lives.. '_

"You know, if we never find him, you won't turn back into a doll. That curse has been lifted from you."

_'But I do want to find him..'_

'I'll fill you in on the life you missed with us and some more of the curse before the nurse comes in and help you start therapy. Your father and I will come by every day to help in any way we can."

_'What would be the purpose of living life if he's not in it?'_

. . .

After what seemed like hours of mindless chatter of my mothers lovey dovey moments with my father, the nurse came in and my mother promised to visit tomorrow. The nursed said she'd close my eyes to allow me to rest for a bit, assuming I was tired, overwhelmed by information and my mothers visit. Truly, I was, but I was more afraid of entering that dark abyss once again.

Even though my mother assured me that the curse was broken, I feared that I would wake up in a dolls body, waiting for a new owner to love me. Yet I could bare no other love. Edward loved me despite what I was. But would he love me if I was human now? The idea of him not made me heart ache. The darkness behind my eyes bugged me and I wished I could scream for someone to turn on the lights. I hated the dark, it would probably haunt me for the rest of my life. Or until I found Edward, my source of light.

. . .

The nurse came back after what seemed like forever of dark thoughts. She opened my eyes, put a few drops in and started to hum a happy tune.

"Some male nurses are on their way and they'll help you out of the bed and into the wheel chair. Then I can wheel you down straight to therapy. For the first month or two, we'll be working on your vocals and being able to blink without any help. Then for the next year or two we'll be working on getting your limbs to work."

I had the sudden urge to burst out crying but all I could down was shed a few tears.

"Oh, sweetie," the nurse coo'd, wiping the tears away. "I know it sounds like a long time, but it'll go by in a blur. Before you know it, you'll be joining the outside world!"

I felt myself being lifted minutes later and it became a blur from there.

. . .

My therapist had just massaged my vocals and throat, which felt heavenly but when I tried to force myself to speak, remembering how I did when I was a doll, all that came out was a rough rasping sound.

"Uh, uh, uh, Miss Swan. You haven't used your body for a long time. If you try working anything now, it could damage something and make your therapy lessons go on longer than intended. I'm just going to massage every thirty minutes for three hours. I'll do this for a week before we'll try working on getting those vocals working."

My therapist would have sounded nice but her voice was clipped and curt, as if any tardiness wasn't allowed on her watch. Well sorry, bitch, but I was in a coma for years.

I just sat there, lifeless, while I listened to a scribbling sound and waited for thirty minutes to pass.

. . .

One month has passed and I was able to hold my own head up, blink and make some noises by my throat was still sore for trying so hard. My therapist said she was shocked that I improved so much and must be determined to get my life back on track.

And it was true.

I'm trying so hard to remember what I had done as a doll, knowing it's much different yet the same. It was difficult to explain. I blinked my eyes rapidly to keep them moist. As a doll, I didn't have to blink, so it was hard to remember too.

. . .

True to my mothers word, she and my father came by. I looked at him for thee first time in twelve years and thought he looked different from when I saw him last. Of course he does. But he still had that love sick look on his face whenever he looked towards mom. It gave me hope that I would find Edward and was even more determined to work harder tomorrow.

. . .

Two months had passed and I was finally able to speak. I couldn't a lot though, because since I was pushing myself every day, my throat remained sore. So I was allowed to talk during therapy and when my parents came but then my mouth was sealed shut with the special hospital tape. I thought it was rude but my therapist was pissed when I was starting to speak in a raspy voice.

"I worked so hard to get your voice to where it is now!"

To which I replied, "Oh please, I've been doing all the work while not in therapy because you keep taking ten minute breaks to smoke and check this 'Facebook' site."

She scolded me, told me to respect my elders and had me wheeled back to my room for the rest of the day. I think she needs more help than me if she can't stand hearing the truth.

. . .

"Can't I go home yet? I can just do my therapy there."

"No, Bella, it's best to have a professional help you with it."

"There's no way that woman is a professional."

"Look, I know you want to find him as soon as you can but it's better if you heal first."

"I bet I would heal better if he knew I was alive. And human."

"Bella, you can barely move your fingers, let alone pee on your own. You want him to see you like this?"

".. "

"And stop straining yourself or I'll put the tape back over your mouth."

"Fine," I sighed, defeated.

As much as I wanted to find Edward, I did not want him seeing me as handicapped with a pee bag beside my bed.

"Don't worry, Bella." My father finally joined the conversation, knowing best to stay out of it earlier. Smart man. "Once you're able to move and.. go bathroom on your own, we'll start searching for him for you."

"You do know how bug the United States is, right?" I asked, bitterly. I didn't mean to, he was only trying to be positive.

"Have more faith in me, Bella. I am a police officer."

I snapped my head in his direction, eyes wide, mouth hanging open.

"Blink," I mother whispered and I did, rapidly.

"So that means you can track him down?"

"Uh huh. I just type his name into the data base and see if he has anything on his record."

"Wait a minute.. is this just some excuse to see if he's some serial killer, or something?"

".. " I scowled.

"Okay, fine. That _and _to look for him for you."

"It might be a bit difficult.. "

"Why is that?"

"I don't know his last name."

".. " My parents stared at me and I dipped my head in shame.

. . .

Three months have passed. Nothing has changed. There were over four thousand guys in the United States with the name "Edward", as Charlie had said, and it didn't help that I didn't even know if he lived here or not. It didn't sound like he had an accent. My dad also said that my description of him didn't help one bit.

"He's beautiful! Penny bronze locks with seaweed slime eyes!"

"..Bella, that's just gross," my mother muttered.

"And unromantic," my father added.

"You told me to describe him the best I could, so I did. Don't be judging."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"He's in college?" I added, hoping it would help.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He grumbled. "I was looking at profiles of men over thirty years old."

"Dad, that's just.. no, just no."

. . .

Six months have passed.

I was able to move my fingers and arms so they made me start writing the alphabet. It looked more like demented spirals than letters. I didn't exactly write while in doll form so this was all new to me. My wrist and fingers would ache after fifteen minutes of 'writing' and I'd have to take a ten minute break. It was becoming very tiring.

"Oh, that's right.. " My therapist murmured one time during therapy. She tapped her pen lazily against her lip and turned towards me. "You have absolutely no educational background. Except up to grade three, am I correct?"

"Erm.. "

"It's actually a surprise that you speak and act like an adult. But some believe that while people are in a coma, they are in a different world that becomes their reality. And there they learn, but only what's going on out in reality or from what they learned from their parents. But that's about it. I didn't think about it until now."

"Oh, uhm, my mom must have came by to read stories to me, or something." I said rather lamely. She continued to eye me for a moment longer before returning to the paper she was writing on.

. . .

Eight months passed on by.

My writing was starting to look much neater. Once acceptable, they moved me onto making different shapes, shades and objects, flexing my ability to draw.

My therapist called and requested my parents to come into one of my sessions so she could talk to us all properly and for some reason, I didn't have a good feeling about it.

"So, " She started, crossing one leg over the other. looking down at her clipboard for a second before looking at my parents across from her. "I failed to realise that Bella must be some sort of child in a adult body because of her coma. Although she acts like an adult, I notice some childish steaks in her. I believe that she may believe she grew up while in her coma world but now she has no real experience of the world."

"That's true.. " My mother murmured, unsure of what to say.

"With your permission, I'd like to send Bella to a special school."

"S, special?" My mother whispered and I gaped.

"Special as in stupid?" I almost sneered. It almost felt natural, since I did a lot of it when I was with Edward..

"Yes, special. It's a school for the mentally challenged but once they know of your situation, they'll be glad to help you through it all. They'll take you step by step and in nine or ten years, you'll be ready for the real world."

"Nine or ten years.. "

"Yes. It may sound scary and long term, but you'll be glad to have that education with you so you could get a proper job to support yourself. And maybe, you'll find someone to spend the rest of your life with and you both will support each other and have a family."

"Support each other.. can I not just find someone right now as I am?"

"I don't think there are many men out there that will want a wife who is all looks but no brain. Most men don't want someone who will just sit around the house, doing nothing. They want a partner who will take half the load, who'll work just as hard to make it work. It's rare nowadays to find a guy who won't let his wife work but only stay home to make meals and give birth to his children."

I slammed myself back into my wheel chair, eyes wide. Would that mean Edward won't accept me 'cause I don't have any educational background?

. . .

I moped around for the next two weeks, skipping out on therapy sessions. The last conversation with my therapist left me feeling dead inside. It made me want to go lifeless like the doll I was before. If only life was that simple. Edward probably would want a partner who could work and share half the load. When I was a doll, all he did was make me clean, cook and get food from the store. But now that I was human and able to do more, would he want more? Would he hope I get a job and help support?

But it's almost been a year.

Has he moved on? Mother said that true love breaks the curse but I knew, from experience, that love can also pass on if it can't be healed. He could have found himself someone to heal the wound I left behind.

Tears started to run down my face uncontrollably. I sniffed and hiccuped harshly, trying to get my breathing under control. But it was difficult. My heart hurt too much. Ached too much. I just wanted to numb everything.

And the chill winds on the roof were no help at all. It had whipped my hair furiously around my face yet I continued to stay outside, wheeling myself next to the railing.

I placed my hands on the railings and with all the strength I could must, I started to pull myself up, groaning painfully, grunting while the air in my lungs easily escaped. It felt like my chest was on fire by the time I pulled myself up, my legs completely like jell-o. I tried moving one food in front of the other but my limbs still wouldn't listen to me so I ended up using my ankle to step on the ground, a sharp pain shooting right up my leg.

I screamed and fell to the floor, panting and rubbing my now sore leg. I felt so helpless and depressed. Perhaps it was better to give up on Edward. No doubt he would give up on me now. Heck, Tanya probably got her claws dipped into him.

"Edward.. EDWARD!" I screamed as loud and as long as I could. By the time I was done, I was a sobbing mess. One of the nurses must have heard the sound because a couple doctors came up onto the roof, spotting me instantly.

The rushed over, picked me up like I was a doll made out of glass. When they asked what I did, I told them truthfully, earning myself disapproval looks in return. What did they understand? They had a educational background and probably a lover in their life. They have no right to judge what I went through.

. . .

Word spread like wild fire and the next day my therapist came to my room, helped me out of bed and into my wheel chair and wheeled me off the our session room. Once inside, she placed me in front of a swing. I blinked once. I blinked twice.

"Uhm.. ?"

"If you want to walk so much,, try swinging. Because of your little stunt yesterday, we're going to have to start back from square one for getting your legs to move."

I stared at the swing, completely unmotivated. With a sigh, I snubbed the object and looked away.

"Oh. Hell. No. After all that trouble you went through yesterday, you're going on this swing. It'll hurt the leg you tried to walk on but no pain, no gain, right?"

I blinked for the third time. It was the first time I heard or seen my therapist snapped. She was always cool, composed and sharp. But right now she looked like a she-devil, ready to poke me onto the swing with her pitch fork.

"O, okay." I gulped and she helped me onto the swing.

She moved my legs for me, showing how I should be moving them to get leverage, Stretch out. Tuck in. Stretch out. Tuck in. This went on for an hour before she got me to stop for a thirty minute break. I complained I was tired but she told me that she wasn't letting me off easy.

Somehow, it made me happier that she actually taking it seriously now. Taking_ me _seriously. Before she would just assign then do her own thing before coming back to assign something else. But now she monitored and jotted notes on her clipboard. Her gaze was determined and that alone gave me some strength back to continue on fighting.

. . .

A year has passed. A full damn year. It all seemed so long yet it went by fast at the same time. I was able to walk on my own a little. Of course my therapist couldn't believe it either when I was finally able to walk for a couple minutes before needing to sit down. But I did it.

"With recovery this fast, you'll probably be out of here in five months time!"

My therapist had said that to me a few days ago and it gave me even more motivation to try harder. But I instantly blanked out when a couple news reporters and camera crews came into the office a few days after.

"Okay guys, set up over there and we'll begin filming in an hour just when the sun hits the rights place." Said a woman in a grey blazer and a matching tight skirt.

"What's going on?" I whispered to my therapist and she gave an apologetic look.

"I called a couple news stations and told them about your story. They couldn't believe it so I sent them copies of your files and hospital records to prove it. Now they want to do a story on you."

"That's.. amazing, I guess."

"It's not entirely innocent. I also did it to see if it would further my career. Perhaps higher end hospital will higher me for more money." She sent another guilty smile before walking over to the camera crew, talking some things over with them.

'Greed' was the first thing that entered my mind and I felt a little cheated. I thought she was doing this entirely for me, to shine some light on this miracle but she really wanted to get noticed by the higher ups, maybe even get famous. It dampened my spirits instantly and I wheeled myself over by my therapist.

"Okay people, the sun is about to hit the right spot soon. Places!" Everyone scrambled to get out of the scene except for my therapist and I. She wheeled me next to her seat while the report sat on her other side. When the camera man gave the go-ahead, the report spoke again, but this time in a much cheery voice.

"Hello, this is the Six O'Clock Evening News on MS. Tonight, we have a story of miracles and faith. We have with us, the top therapist of Saint Patrick's Hospital, Ms. Rosalie Cullen and her patient Isabella Swan.

Tell us, Ms. Cullen, what exactly is the story?"

The microphone was shoved in front of my therapist and she looked star struck at the camera man for a second before regaining her composure.

"The story is that Isabella Swan was in a coma and came out of it a year ago,"

"A coma," The reporter faked a small gasp, obviously already knowing everything. "That's horrible!"

"It is indeed. It's tough on the families to see their loved ones like that, But this case is special."

"How so?"

"It's special because Isabella Swan was in a coma for twelve years."

"Annnd cut! Twenty second commercial break." Said the camera mad and began adjusting his equipment. The report and my therapist whipped out their mirrors to fix up any smudged make up before the next take, And I just sat there, looking dull, plain, dead? I wouldn't know. I refused to check out my reflection as much as possible.

"And.. we're on in three, two."

"Welcome back to the evening news. I'm here with Ms. Rosalie Cullen and Isabella Swan. We're here tonight to listen to this inspiring story of hardship and pain."

"Isabella woke up from her twelve year coma short after her mother visited from the hospital. It was very emotional for the both of them, as well as staff members of this hospital who have gotten to know the mother over the years.

After she woke up, she couldn't do anything herself. Since she was in limbo since a young girl, she didn't know how to work her older muscles. We had to open and close her eyes many times a day for a month before she could do it on her own. From there, she had solid determination to get herself up and moving. It was a sight to behold, to see someone work for something they wanted so badly.

She has actually inspired other therapy patients to work hard towards their goals, as well. She had her ups and downs but she never gave up."

"Wow," The reported sighed, a hand flat against her collar bone. "How moving."

"It was. She even challenged me at times, which I was thankful for. She kept me on my toes. Isabella stayed positive, always looking on the bright side. She seems to have something to look forward to and that's what probably has kept her going. It was originally going to take two years for her to be able to walk probably again. But with her growth, she'll be up and about in five months without help."

The reporter shed a fake tear and sniffled and turned to me but her smile fell a little when she saw me. I saw there, unsmiling, unmoving. Swallowing nervously and clearing her throat, she directed her next question at me.

"Isabella, how was it like all those months you couldn't move?"

At first, I didn't say anything, didn't move. I saw the camera man sliding his hand across his throat, as in the cut to commercial break. But before the reporter could say anything, I lifted my head and sat straight up, staring directly into the camera.

"I felt like a doll." There was a sudden awed hush in the room, workers stopping what they were doing and watched quietly. "A doll that could only lay there, not being able to do what I wished to do. I may have had doubts at first. But with the love of my parents, I was able to move again. No longer was I a doll, but more like a human being."

I slowly stood on shake legs, holding my hand up to stop my therapist from helping me. She may have wanted to keep the spotlight on her, to show what a _true, gentle soul _she was but this was my time to shine. I stood on wobbly legs, still tired and sore from an earlier session but gritted my teeth and sucked it up.

"I plan on working hard these last five months and after that, I hope to go out into the real world and find the friends who would eat dinner with me." I said the last part with a warm, fond smile. Everyone looked confused but I knew that if the right people watched this, then everything would be easier than I thought.

The camera man, zoomed in on my face, which was probably now looking warm and glowing because it was the first time I was smiling since the interview started. Then he wheeled over to the reporter, skipped on my therapist, who looked like she had more to say.

"What an inspiring story. We'll be sure to come back in five months for the final update of Isabella Swans recovery. This is the evening news on MS, I'm Maria Hoffmen."

"Annnnd cut! That's a wrap, everyone, good work!" The camera man started to undo his gadgets and pack them away.

"That was great! Much better than I expected." The reporter, Maria, beamed at us, mostly at me. "We'll edit that once we get back to the station and it should be on tonight's news. Thank you ladies for both your time." She got up, shaking hands with both of us before stalking out of the room with the rest of her crew. Once gone, my therapist stood up sharply.

"I had so much more to say," She growled and walked over to her desk, sitting down and began to furiously write. "Much more."

I wheeled on over to her and waited. Waited. And waited some more. When I finally realised she was going to ignore me for the rest of the day, I wheeled myself on out of there.

. . .

"So it'll be on tonight's news?" My mother asked, already flipping through the local channels.

"Yeah."

"Why couldn't we have thought this before? No offence, hunny, but searching the police database is taking longer than expected. There's also a chance that the boy doesn't even have a criminal record."

"Yeah, yeah." My dad grumbled.

"Thank you, though, for trying." I smiled at him and he couldn't hold onto his anger for long, smiling along with me. "Mom, stop flipping through the channels so quickly, it's only four-thirty."

"I know but it never hurts to be early."

We talked and played cards until six o'clock rolled by. I was anxious and embarrassed about seeing myself on T.V, even if it wasn't one of the major news stories, it's a start. I thought my skin would melt off when I saw myself on the small screen. I looked..

"Bella, why do you look so dead?" My mother asked in a deadpanned voice, obviously disappointed.

. . .

Edward's P.o.V

I could hardly pay attention to the mindless chatter. She had the ultimate motor mouth. In the past hour, I almost fell asleep twice, getting caught both times and scolded right afterwards.

_"I can't believe we're cousins, you suck."_

"Go whine to that boyfriend of yours."

_"He's busy with.. work."_

"Right, right. The library must be the busiest place in the world."

_"Shut up, you. Look, aren't you on summer vacation right now? You should come visit me."_

"It's a damn six hour bus ride."

_"I think it's time you get your own car. Seriously, you're, what, twenty-four now?"_

"College ain't going to pay for itself. Maybe after I get a steady paying job."

_"What, bagging groceries ain't doing it for you?"_

"I'm hanging up now,"

_"Wait!"_ She laughed shortly before talking again. _"I'm on the news, check it at.. eight o'clock your time."_

"Why would I want to see your mug on my screen T.V? I see it at every family gathering and holidays.

_"You bas, "_

I flipped my cellphone shut and let out a tired sigh. That woman really took the energy out of you without even trying, I didn't really feel like visiting her this year for summer vacation. She always planned these family events that eventually ends up with a lot of drunk relative or flat out brawls. Just because there was more family gatherings then needed, it didn't mean we all got along.

How troublesome.

. . .

"No, Jasper, I'm not going to be the one to tell her that."

_"Why not?"_

"Because you set the date up in the first place without my permission."

_"But, duuude, you've gotta get laid. Badly."_

"Oh, really?"

_"Yeah, you've become uptight in the past three months."_

"Uptight, huh."

_"Don't take it the wrong way. I just think you need to.. loosen up a bit. First that.. incident last year and your roommate leaving without a word soon after? It's gotta be tough. But don't forgot, you're the one who told me that if it looks as if you're going to dig yourself a hole, I have to do whatever I can to get you out."_

"I know, I know. But this is the third blind date you've set me up on. And let me tell you, you're lucky to have Alice 'cause your taste in women suck."

There was an awkward sound on Jasper's side of the phone and I smirked,

_"Fine, okay. How about this. We'll go out to a bar or something and you pick a woman who catches your eye."_

"Jasper, the last place I want to meet women are in _bars_. Besides, I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks."

_"With what?"_

"Rosalie wants another of those family gatherings. She called awhile ago and asked me to come down."

_"That crazy bitch? You should have rejected her offer."_

"I know, but maybe it's good to get away for awhile. Take a break."

_"Oh, yeah? That sounds good. Okay, I'll cancel that blind date. You just enjoy yourself."_

"Gladly. I better start packing now."

_"Okay, man. Take care."_

"Later."

Flipping my phone shut, I let out another sigh. I had completely forgot about Rosalie inviting me after hanging up on her. Luckily I remember or else I would have gone on a third, pointless blind date. Jasper was a true bro but he was trying too hard.

. . .

After zipping up my travel bag, I dragged it out by the door before making my way to the small living room. Plopping down onto the couch, I picked up the sleek black controller and turned on the T.V, instantly looking for Rosalie's local T.V station. Once found, Rosalie's full profile was on my screen and I couldn't help but lean back in my seat, scrunching my nose up.

_'Jasper is right about one thing, bitch is crazy.'_

I watched in boredom as my cousin blabbered on about inspiring recovery. Heck, even while she's on T.V I was starting to pass out. I was ready to turn it off, text her and tell her that I watched it all, the reporter said something that caught my attention.

_"Isabella, how was it all those months you couldn't move?"_

_'Isabella?'_ I furrowed my brows as the camera man did a slow roll past Rosalie and onto..

..

"Bella.. "

Were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was it really her? She looked.. almost like she was a doll

again. For a moment I was afraid that she had somehow been transferred into another doll form and was bought by someone who loved her on the spot like I did. But she wasn't moving.. she looked.. almost ethereal with her pale skin and extremely long hair that I had to blink my eyes rapidly to see if they were playing tricks on me.

_'Was her hair always that long?' _With a quick glance to the bottom of the screen, it said in bold black letters "**In a Coma For Twelve Years!**"

"Coma.."

_"I felt like a doll."_

I snapped my gaze back up to her face and felt my heart almost skid to a stop. She was staring directly at the camera. It was almost if she knew I'd see this and was looking deep into my soul.

_"A doll that could only lay there, not being able to do what I wished to do. I may have had doubts at first. But with the love of my parents, I was able to move again. No longer was I a doll, but more like a human being."_

She began standing, her knees shaking slightly, a strained look on her face and a single squint of her eye, as if she was in pain. Rosalie made a move to help but Bella stopped her. Humiliation crossed her face, mouth dropping a little before she composed herself and I couldn't help but crack up. I instantly stopped when I heard her begin talking again.

_"I plan on working hard these last five months and after that, I hope to go out into the real world and find the friends who would eat dinner with me."_ And she smiled.

She smiled at me, for me.

It softened her features, brought light into her eyes.

Just when I thought my heart would explode, the cameraman did a close up of that smile and I gripped the area above my heart. The camera man slowly rolled Bella out of view, went quickly over Rosalie, who looked like she wanted to talk some more before landing on the reporter.

_"What a, "_

I turned my T.V off, placed on my shoes, grabbed my bag and headed out the door, making my way to the bus station. The short walk there was filled with millions of thoughts, questions, bust most of all, it was filled with Bella. Being alive. And being human.

. . .

Bella's P.o.V

I was awoken early by the nurse on morning shift, who was bringing in a big basket filled with letters and small wrapped gifts.

"Erm, what's all this?"

"Fan letters and gifts for you,deary. After that interview yesterday, I'm not surprised to see you having fans and admirers now." I blushed at this. I knew I should be used to attention since I got a lot of it while I was a doll, but now it seemed more embarrassing, "Ahh, but be careful. No doubt there's people out there that are so bitter that they'll send hate mail."

"I can handle it," I murmured softly, picking through the envelopes. Picking up a random dark blue one, I ripped it open to reveal.. the number eight and a long dipped 'U' right under it. "What's this?" I showed the card and blinked. Her eyes bulged before grabbing the card and ripping it to little pieces.

"Nothing, deary. Just hate mail."

"Oh. Pretty strange hate mail. Almost seems cryptic."

"Yeah, heehee."

I spent the next ten minutes going through letters, 'Oooing' and 'Awing' every now and then, A lot of them were the sweetest things in the world. And in the many small presents sent were various of chocolates and sweets. My therapist actually liked to keep me off from sweets because she said it isn't healthy but I have quiet the sweet tooth. So I hid the chocolates in the drawer beside my bed,

"Another present for our star!" Another nurse walked in with a bouquet of eleven white roses with a single red rose in the middle. She handed them over as delicately as possible and stared in awe.

"They're beautiful." I breathed before closing my eyes, bending down and taking a good whiff. "Smells delightful too."

"Why don't you read the card, to see who it's from."

"Card?" I looked on top of the roses but found it to be taped on the wrapping paper. I plucked it off and read aloud, for the nurses benefits. "To my dearest.. doll.. How I've missed for someone like you in my life and hope to be the one you spend time with while having dinner with our friends. Signed.. Edward.. "

"Oh, how romantic. It's almost if he knows what you're talking about when you mentioned having dinner with friends last night." A nurse mused, picking up some cards to read.

Without another thought, I ripped the blanket off sending cards and roses down to the floor. I ignored the slight pain I felt in walking. I didn't properly exercise so it was to be expected. But I needed to see him. To know that this wasn't a joke. After stepping out of the room I whipped my head in many directions until I saw.

Saw him down at the end of the hall, wearing his favorite worn out jeans and a light blue polo t-shirt. I could see dark circles under his eyes but the intensity of his gaze made me feel funny and I felt myself push forward. He moved forward as well, swiftly. I was so close to him, so close, until a surprised yelp was ripped from my throat and I collapsed to the floor.

"Ouch.. "I finally realised the pain in my legs and felt embarrassment flood me. Edward was by my side in seconds and picked me up, bridal style.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm, uhh, this.. " His face was too close to mine which made it impossible for a clear thought to enter. He stared at me for a moment, searching for something before leaning forward, pressing his lips against mine.

My heart fluttered uncontrollably at the contact. It had felt so different when I was a doll. It felt almost.. plastic but now I felt the smoothness of his lips, the plump texture. I automatically closed my eyes and started kissing back, wrapping my arms around his neck. I didn't know how to explain how right this felt, how I belong in his arms. A cough from behind us made me jerk back, turning my head to the left to see who had interrupted out reunion.

It was my therapist.

"Bella, Bella. Up and about so early? You do know your whole back is exposed 'cause of the hospital gown, right? And Edward, dear cousin, just what the hell are you trying to pull here? Are you trying to get some fame for yourself? Sorry, but, there's only enough room for one star in this family."

I suddenly felt self conscious of my bare back but hearing these two being related shocked me. They looked absolutely nothing alike. Edward had more of a relaxed look to him while my therapist was sharp.

This reunion could have gone more smoothly if I was in cute looking clothes and we were at a different location.

. . .

It took Edward ten minutes to convince his cousin to go do her job and leave him be. He gave her a promise that he'd pick her up after work and I instantly felt jealous.

She would be able to see him in the morning when she wakes up, at night before she goes to sleep. Heck, she may even force him to spend weekends with her since they're family. Was it selfish of me to even ask him to stay with me every day, including weekends?

I watched his movements when he came back into the room. The way his shirt would ripple over his toned at him through human eyes made him look that much more vivid and clear. When he met my gaze, he gave a heart breaking smile, causing my insides to melt.

. . .

Edward asked, well more like demanded, to know what exactly happened after that incident. And I told him everything from the curse story to now. He looked as it was unbelievable, told me so, but I told him that I'm here now, in the flesh. That much is proof of what's happened before.

He reached out, running his fingers on top of my hand, staring down at it.

"You feel.. soft, warm." I blushed.

"You feel real. You always did. But I felt a resistance when I was a doll. But now," I intertwined our hands and gave a small squeeze. "I feel much more."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here to support you. I thought, after what Tanya did, that you were.. " He looked away and grit his teeth together, as if he couldn't say it.

"It's quiet alright. When I woke up from my coma, I couldn't do anything by myself. Nurses had to open and close my eyes for me. I never felt so hopeless before. Trust me, Edward. I wouldn't have wanted you to see me like that. My mother could barely look at me for more than three minutes with a straight face before breaking down."

"But Bella, just the thought of knowing you're real, knowing you didn't disappear from my life would have been then not knowing. It was hell going through every day without waking up to your screeching voice."

"S, screeching?" His other hand cupped my cheek, just like he did when I was a doll, and stroked his thumb in tantalizing circles. This felt so much better.

"I enjoyed every moment of it. "

. . .

The day was progressing much too slowly for my liking. My therapist had come to pick me up thirty minutes earlier than usual and when Edward wanted to tag along, she said that these sessions were to be done in private. Which was bullshit, since my parents came by all the time to encourage me.

"No hard feelings, Bella. Ever since childhood, I've made it a life goal to torture Edward in every way I can."

"And why is that?" I grumbled, struggling a bit on the bicycle machine.

"He was a real brat when we were young. We used to be the best of cousins until he hit that shitty age where kids think they're all that."

This piqued my interest. Something about his past. "Examples?"

"Fort example.. when I had a boyfriend coming over, Edward answered the door. Obviously Edward didn't like him because he had this one, small mole above his lip, which I thought it was cute. Anyways, when he didn't 'show up' that night or answered any of my calls, I confronted him at school the next day. And he said "You should have told me instead of hiding it, I wouldn't have judged you." When I asked him what the hell he was going on about, he said "Your cousin told me you have flipped to the other side of the coin." I was so, "

I burst out laughing, causing her to stop and glare.

"Sorry, but that sounds more cute than bratty."

"Yes, it's more cute now, but back then I couldn't stop bawling my eyes out! Anyways, turned out that guy dumped his girlfriends after getting into their pants, so I'm thankful for that. When Edward turned seventeen, I thought he would be interested in girls. So after applying make up, a purple sweater that showed one of my shoulders and skinny jeans. I strutted my stuff into his room, striked a pose and asked "What's the best thing about me, my strikingly beautiful face or sexy body?" and he dropped the pencil he was using the draw, looked me up and down. Then, the sweetest smiles crossed his face and he said "You're sense of humor,"."

I laughed again, hard, almost falling off the machine.

"Hmfp, he even said it was worth saying after the slap I gave him."

I crawled into my wheel chair, unable to stay on the machine properly anymore. "Oh, damn, that is golden."

"Yeah, laugh it up! Now you see why it's a life mission to make him miserable. He crushed my ego so hard, it took months to get it back." She sighed and began to pack her things away. I blinked.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm getting off work now, since you're done."

"B, but,"

"That means Edward will stick to his promise and see me after work."

"Why you.. "

"Like I said, no hard feelings. Besides, I want to hear from him all about you two. I find it odd to find you two all over each other after the news broadcast yesterday and that he hasn't even mentioned you before."

"It's,, complicated." I offered but saw the determination in her face.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I'm going to crack him under such pressure, he'll even confess his freaky fetishes."

_'Evil bitch.. '_

. . .

When I got back to my room, Edward wasn't there, so I guessed that my evil therapist must have sent him a text message to tell him to pick her up, probably in the parking lot or something so we wouldn't run into each other.

My mood turned sour instantly. I was hoping to talk with him some more but it looked like it wasn't possible until tomorrow.

With a sigh and a grunt, I climbed up onto my bed, pulled the covers over me and turned on the T.V. I surfed the channels blindly, not really paying attention to what was playing. When I realised this, I let out a frustrated growl, turned off the T.V and slammed the controller onto the night table. I turned off the lights, laid down properly, let out a huff and allowed myself to fall into that fearful, dark, bottomless pit.

. . .

I had the feeling I was being watched. It didn't sit too well with me. I whipped my head around in the darkness, searching for a pair of eyes but found none. Turning around, I continued my walk in the darkness.

There was giggling. Swiftly turning around, I felt my heart nearly stop at the sight. It was a doll that looks exactly like me. It just stood there, emotionless, gazing. Was this what I looked like? I looked distant and lonely, cold and sharp. Then suddenly, the doll smiled and if felt as if thousands of knives had been driven into me.

"Don't you wish you were a doll again?"

It's voice shocked me. It sounded like me, but it was almost as if another voice was intertwined with it, making it sound more sinister.

"No! I'm happy being human! I can finally be with Edward properly."

The dolls smile widened.

"You say that now, but what if Edward rejects you? He never really has shown any interest in girls. Dolls seem to be his way of life. What if his interest is lost now that you're no longer a doll that can turn big?"

"That's.. I'm.. "

"Wouldn't you be jealous if he got another doll, paid more attention to her than you, made good looking clothes."

"S, shut up!"

"Hee." The doll's eyes gleamed in the darkness and it was only then that I noticed they glowed red. "Come embrace me, Bella, and you can be a doll once more. Then you can just forget about the pain, the world, and never resurface."

"No! NOOO!" I started to scream when the doll walked towards me, arms wide open.

. . .

"Bella, Bella! Stop!"

"NO!" I curled my hand into a fist and struck out.

"Ouch!"

Snapping my eyes widen open, I rapidly took in everything in the dim room. Everything was normal, like it should be. Except Edward was sitting on my bed, nursing his jaw. Realization dawned on me

and I gaped.

"I, I'm so sorry! I was having a bad dream and I, I.. "

"It's fine." He murmured and my shoulders slumped. He sounded anything but fine. "Must have been some dream, though."

"Yeah, I have them a lot. Sometimes nurses would have to strap me down so I wouldn't harm myself." It was quiet after that and I looked back up at his face, seeing that he was still rubbing his chin.

"You know, this really hurts." I flushed, ready to apologize again until he spoke. "Maybe if you give it a kiss, the pain will go away."

I blinked and felt my face heat up. But nonetheless, I sat up, leaned over and gently kissed the spot I sucker punched. Letting my lips longer on the sore spot, I brought my hand up to trace the rest of his face, feeling the texture.

"I truly am sorry."

"It's okay, I already forgave you."

"I'm glad." It was quiet for a moment before he pulled himself up beside me and pulled me into his lap. It felt so intimate, I couldn't help but squirm a bit.

"Sorry, are you uncomfortable like this?"

"A little, but only because everything seems so.. unreal."

"How so?"

"Just being here, with you. I never thought it would be possible before."

"Truth be told, I'm not trying to think about it too hard."

"Why is that?"

"One, I don't want to hurt myself from thinking too hard. Two, it might all just be.. too good to be true. Like, maybe I'm the one who's gone into a coma, one where you're human."

"Does it scare you?"

"Every second," He barely whispered, making me strain to hear him. "I'm afraid at any moment you'll turn back into a doll, maybe even stay lifeless this time."

"I won't," I tried assuring. "My mother said that my curse is broken. I'm safe now."

"I won't feel like your safe until you're back at my apartment, with me."

"You want me to live with you again, this time as a human?"

"Of course I do." He sounded shocked, as if he was wondering why I would ask such a silly question.

It was silly.

. . .

"I was afraid." I told him after a few minutes of silence and he tightened his arms around me.

"Afraid of what?"

"Seeing you again, my dream."

"Explain."

"My dream, or most of them, are about turning back into a doll and going anywhere but back to you. They usually end up bloody and dark. But tonight I dreamed of someone staring at me, so i turned around and I was staring at my doll form. It had red eyes and was smiling so darkly. It said that you wouldn't like me because I'm human now. It taunted that you would get another doll and pay plenty of attention to it." My voice turned sour and I looked out at the window, watching the city lights.

"And why were you afraid of seeing me?"

"Just as the doll said, I feared you wouldn't like me anymore because I wasn't a unique doll anymore. That and possibly you've moved on, dating other girls." I mumbled the last part, embarrassed about telling him my insecurities.

"Oh, Bella," He placed his lips on a certain area between my neck and shoulder, causing me to inhale sharply. Was there supposed to be pleasant tingles in such.. a place? "After what happened, I made sure to never look at another doll again, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Alice tried to offer me one of her's but that ended in a violent argument. She just couldn't believe I was attached to a single doll. Poor Jasper had to play messenger boy until we both apologized to each other."

"How are Alice and Jasper?" I felt a pang of longing to be with friends. It was sad that I've just became something more with them and I suddenly disappear out of their lives.

"They're doing well. After you.. 'disappeared', Jasper got paranoid and thought the same thing would happen to Alice, so a month later he gathered up enough courage to ask her out. She scolded him for taking so long." He chuckled, his breath tickling my ear.

"Dated any girls?"

"Well.. " I felt my heart drop and I slumped forward. "Hey, hey! Don't do that. It's like you kept a habit from when you were a doll, just shutting yourself down like that."

"Oh," I blushed, not having realised it before.

"And don't worry. I have gone on two dates, but it was forced. Jasper thought I needed to get laid, so he set up dates for me. I went on two of them, which were rather horrible, and he tried setting me up on a third one two days ago but I firmly rejected."

"That's good," I huffed, suddenly growing a dislike feeling towards Jasper.

"You know, if I hadn't heard about you dating or moving on, I'd have to think you were gay, or something. Not that there's anything wrong with it, it's just you don't show an interest in girls."

".. Rosalie's been talking, huh?"

"Eh heh."

. . .

"Wait, how long have I been asleep?"

"An hour and a half, maybe."

"That's it? What are you doing here, then?"

"Ouch, do you not want me here?"

"No, no! Of course I do. I just thought you promised to pick up your cousin after she got off work."

"I did promise her. But I didn't tell her when I would. I'll pick her up the day before I go back to my apartment."

"Oh, that's right, you still have to finish college.. "

"I do. But now that I know your here, I'm going to stay for the full two months of my vacation. By then, I hope you'll have improved so much that I can ask Rosalie to transfer you over to the hospital near my place. Or maybe if you improved greatly, I'll tell her that I'll help you so you can just move into my apartment just that much faster." He chuckled again and I shivered.

"Sorry, I'm starting to feel weird."

"Huh? How so?"

"D, down there.. " I felt him freeze for a second before his hand started to travel slowly down my thigh, adding more tingles than I thought I could handle.

"Right here?" He whispered huskily into my ear while letting his hand softly rubbed over my mound through the blanket. I nodded, unable to speak, let alone breath.

His hand shook slightly when he brought it under the blanket, trailing his fingers softly up and down my thigh. I started to breath a little faster and automatically opened my legs a little wider. To give him better entrance or what, I didn't know. His other hand came over my stomach, circling in a reassuring motion. His other hand would daringly get close to the place where it felt like I might explode but he would leave it just before touch, making me ache. When his hand started to wonder near again, without my control, my hips thrusted up to his hand.

He stilled for a second but acted quickly. his hand covering my full mound through my panties. It felt exhilarating and many more things I didn't know how to explain. It was all so new to me, these feelings I couldn't name.

"E, Edward!" I gasped when he started to nibble on my ear lobe.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I don't know!"

"How are you feeling?"

"Weird.. strange.. "

"Good?"

"Yes," I hissed when he added a bit of pressure. "What is this feeling?"

"This," A single finger pressed into the cotton fabric, touching something so sensitive, I couldn't help but moaning out loud, slapping my hands over my mouth in embarrassment. "Is called pleasure."

"I've never seen this side of you before," I confessed, trying to get my breathing under control but his fingers didn't show any mercy.

"I wasn't about to do this with a doll," He sounded amused and I felt silly. Of course it'd be weird. "I made sure to keep these thoughts under control. I couldn't hurt us like that."

"Mmnnnn, " My hips lifted on their own again and I wanted more.

Devilishly, Edward used two fingers and curled them. Startled, I lost control of my hips, voice and anything that made sense. This feeling that assaulted my senses felt so good and it came in waves, the first one being the strongest and catching me off guard.

I withered helplessly in Edwards lap and some where along the way he had placed his hand over my mouth, quieting my moans. After what seemed like eternity, my body fell limplessly onto Edward, my breathing harsh, skin flush and I felt something close to contentment.

"W, what.. what.. "

"You just had your first orgasm," Edwards sultry voice didn't help settle my heart rate as he continued to rub me down there, except for gently this time.

"It was mind blowing, I thought I was going to die," I murmured and he chuckled.

"It also makes one very tired. You ought to rest so you have enough energy for tomorrow's session."

"But what about you? Shouldn't you orgasm too? If I can, that must mean you can too."

"Well, I could but I'll do that after you sleep." I turned around and gaped at him.

"What? You can watch me orgasm but I can't watch you?"

"Well.. "He looked away, a light flush dusting on his cheeks. "My.. stuff is different from yours."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that since you don't have boobs." I placed a hand on his smooth chest, just to show that I knew _some_ basic stuff.

"You can look but not touch, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay.. " He inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.

. . .

I stared. Hard.

It was something I have never seen before. It stood tall and twitched whenever I got near to get a closer inspection. Edward had given it a couple names, such as "Dick", "Prick", "Member" and "Penis". The tip of it was called the "head", which I found strange but didn't comment. I watched as it started to leak some clearish liquid. He called that "Pre cum". As I got closer to it, his hands gripped the bed railings, tightly.

"Can I touch it?" I asked before reaching out, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Don't.. " It was a rather weak reply and he didn't even bother stopping me so I continued.

With my index finger, I dabbed the liquid a couple times, noticing it was kinda sticky. Leaning forward, I tried sniffing it and this time Edward pushed me back a bit by the shoulders.

"Okay, I think that's far enough."

"Is the smell embarrassing?"

"I wouldn't know"

I scooted in between his legs so he couldn't close them. He made a surprisingly sexy sound in the back of his throat when I reached out for his member, wrapping my fingers around it loosely. I frowned and grabbed it more firmly, jerking my hand up and down.

"The texture.. how to explain it.. It's like it's really hard yet soft at the same time.

"Ah! Ahh.. " I looked up, alarmed to see his face scrunched up as if he was in pain.

"I'm sorry," I stopped. "Did that hurt?"

"D, don't stop." He opened his eyes and gave me a look that sent tingles down to my nether regions.

Without further questions, I began pumping my fist again, going fast, slow, hard and soft whenever he asked. He was finally satisfied with the rhythm and I sat there, mesmerized by the noises he was making and his facial expression.

I began to unconsciously rub my thighs together to get some friction down there. And suddenly I had the biggest urge to lick his member, to see what it tastes like since he wouldn't allow me to sniff. So while making sure he had his eyes closed, I bent down close and licked the head.

"Ah!" His eyes snapped opened and he looked down at me. I felt like a deer caught in headlights with my tongue sticking out.

He said nothing, but continued to stare so I gathered up my courage, again, and licked the head, more firmly. He groaned, eyes squeezing shut again and his hands had wondered to my head, massaging my scalp. It felt good, as if it was a sign of encouragement, so I leaned forward to lick up his whole length. I didn't notice any bad taste about it. Perhaps a little zesty, but it was nothing bad.

Maybe if I thought of it as ice cream..

Opening my mouth, all I could take in was a little more than the head before Edward pushed my off, but it seemed too late, because white blobs started to shoot out of the top, scaring the shit out of me.

"Wha, what is that?" I asked, but it seemed he was still going, getting some on my face and gown. He grunt as the last blob left him and he lowered himself onto the bed, panting hard.

"Woman, you're going to kill me," He wheezed and draped an arm across his forehead.

Curiously, I stuck a finger into the gob on my cheek and stuck it in my mouth. Swirling my tongue around it for a bit, I scrunched up my nose and wiped my finger on my dirtied gown.

"Well your dick tastes fine but this stuff tastes like garlic and onions."

"You tasted it?" His eyes widened and he sighed. "Sorry, it's called semen and I had to have soup on the go when I was coming down and ordered anything. I didn't think this, "He motioned between us, "would happen."

"Is it bad?"

"Well, it'd be better to wait until you don't have to go to therapy anymore. Your parents would probably want you to wait until you're married before doing any more than this."

"But.." I flickered my gaze to the ground, feeling my face heat up.

"But.. ?" Boldly, I rose onto my knees, lifted my gown and pulled my panties down a bit, just to expose my mound.

"I'm feeling funny here again. The expressions and noises you made kinda caused it," I couldn't help but blush but exposing myself like this to him made me tingle even more.

"Bella," He sighed and I looked at his expression. He had his face in his hands, yet he'd peek through his fingers every few seconds. Experimentally, I reached down and slipped my finger in

where his was through the fabric earlier. It made me gasp, causing him to drop his hands to see what was up. He made the sexy sound in the back of his throat again. "You're gonna kill me, Bella."

"I want you to put it in."

"W, what? How do you know about.. about.. "

"Well, they have posters about it all over the hospital. It doesn't seem too bad. I tried asking your cousin about it some times but she would just give me a perverted smile and say that the right guy will come along and teach me."

"Evil woman," He sighed, scooted down until he was laying comfortable and placed his hands on my hips, dragging me forward. "We'll try it in a little bit. I'll warn you now, though, it will hurt for awhile. But for now, let me taste you since you got a taste of me."

And without any warning, he pulled my hips down, my pussy crashing onto his lips. He sucked, licked, nibbled and drove me insane. It had felt so different from when he was just using his fingers to rub but now, the sensations were doubled and I was shaking uncontrollably. I hunched over his head and bit my hand to keep myself from making any loud noises but it was hard since Edward sucked especially hard on my sensitive bud and was rubbing his hands up and down my inner thighs.

That night, Edward gave me lots of pleasure, more than I could handle, before giving me some pain. He apologized over and over again, cringing when he saw the blood but told me he was happy that I was his first. He waited, well, strained is more like it, while I got adjusted to his length. I didn't think it would fit but it did, and it fitted perfectly.

He was slow at first, testing how far I could go until we found something we both liked. Some time into it, I began to meet his thrusts, cry out his name and make noises I never knew I could make. What made it more special was the feelings we had towards each other, how strong our bond actually was. When I thought about being with him for a long time, Edward groaned, said that if I tighten any more his dick would fall off. I laughed but that was changed into a moan when he deliberately thrusted into me, hard.

When we finished, we curled up under the blanket and I snuggled into his chest but not before wrapping a thin sheet around myself. Feeling the sweaty, sticky skin of each other wasn't exactly sexy. I was happy, tired and above all, I love and was loved.

Edward had started to whisper in my ear before I could fall asleep. He told me that he'll be here every day for my therapy sessions, he'd be here when I woke up and before I go to bed. He promised to take care of me in every way he could. He promised not to harm me in anyway with intention, and if he did he would bring home chocolate cake and beg for my forgiveness.

All of it made my heart leap with joy, but I was still waiting for those three words from him that he seemed to refuse to say while I was a doll. He chuckled, leaned forward to give a chaste kiss on my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Bella, forever and always."

"I love you too, Edward. Don't forget, you must say it five times a day," I joked and he chuckled.

"If that's the case, I'll say in a hundred times a day in different ways,"

"You're so mushy," I teased.

"Only for you, my one and only."

I love you.

. . .

Once upon a time,

there was a doll that only needed

her masters soul to survive.

But because she was so unique,

she was feared by the people around her,

and became very lonely.

Then one day,

she met someone who would accept all of her for who she was,

a master who gave her many new experiences and emotions.

After many trials,

the two discovered their mutual love for one another,

and swore to remain together forever.

**THE END**

A/N: Okay, longer than I expected.

If you're going to review how it's "impossible" for someone to take a long time to move their limbs, don't bother. This place is called "fan"fiction for a reason and I'm using my imagination to fit with my story. So if you're looking for something more realistic, check at the library in the "non-fiction" section.

Would like to know how I did on my lemon/lime, whatever it was.

And thanks for reading Phantasmic!

Bottlecoke


End file.
